1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a geared bow sight for archery, and more particularly to a geared linearly adjustable archery bow sight.
2. Background of the Invention
Vertically adjustable bow sights are known to adjust for trajectory of the arrow in response to the distance to the target. Some of these devices utilize a trial and error adjustment means, which are tested and adjusted by the user in response to actual field use. The bow sights typically utilize scale or distance marks to estimate the distance adjustment required to reach the target. Distance adjustments vary by the bow type, the draw strength, the target elevation, the target distance, wind conditions, terreign elevation, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,069 issuing to Harold M. Hamm et al. on Nov. 2, 1999, discloses an archery bow sight apparatus, which has a fiber optic bow sight mounted in an elongated housing, and is adjustably positioned by manually moving a cam member to raise or lower the bow sight in response to the distance of the user from the target. The bow sight housing is not adjustable to accommodate various bow thickness configurations; and gears are not used to precisely position and maintain the cam member in position during use. A large block of light absorbing material is used to intensify the light received by the fiber optic bow sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,052 issuing to Samuel Godsey on Mar. 3, 1992 utilizes a linear track on the mounting plate and a complimentary linear track on the rear edge of the sight plate. A slot is required in the sight plate to compensate for the arcuate movement of the adjustable arm. The linear track is subject to jamming in the presence of particles and debris that become lodged in the track.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,179; 4,418,479; 4,497,116 and 4,541,179 each utilize a form of quadrilateral linkage to obtain linear movement of the bow sight.
Other U.S. patents relating to adjustable bow sights include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,661; 2,667,692; 3,318,298; 4,473,959; 4,567,668; 4,977,677; and 4,986,001.
Thus, what is needed is a geared archery bowsite, which is linearly responsive to adjustment by the user, by rotating a cylindrical handle portion, with a locking knob positioned adjacent to the cylindrical handle portion to reliably secure the elevated position of the bowsite in relation to the bow. The cylindrical handle portion further has indicia about its outer periphery for identifying the distance from the bowsite to the target. The geared archery bowsite is rugged in contruction, yet simple in operation, is viewable in a variety of light conditions, is compact in design, light weight, and does not interfere with the operation of the bow or its user during normal hunting or target conditions.
The above mentioned and other features and objects of the invention, and the manner of attaining them will be best understood by reference to the following description of an embodiment of the invention, when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing: